Jane's Departure
by TwilightKenna
Summary: When Aro keeps yelling at the guard, Jane decides she needs to take a break from the Volturi. SHe goes on a vacation to relieve the stress of the Volturi world. Story is WAYYY better! Really bad a summaries! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do NOT own any of the characters! All belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

**This is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy! Sorry it's so short! I'll try to make the next chapter longer!**

Jane's POV

Aro was shouting again, I was getting annoyed. Even though I was on the other side of the castle, I could still hear him. Poor Demetri, he was always getting yelled at. I finally decided Demetri needed a break. I walked into the main room, which we used frequently. Aro, Caius, and Marcus were seated as usual, with Demetri; head bowed not looking our masters in the eyes. As I entered Aro perked up like always.

"Jane, my dear! How are you?"

"Fine master. I've been wanting to ask you something."

"Anything, my dear! What is it?"

"I'd like a vacation. I promise to come back. I would just like to see other things for a bit."

"Why, that's a surprise." He paused before going on. "It will be quite lonely without you here, dear. But you wish is my command. Return soon!"

"Thank you master. I will arrive back soon."

With that I ran back to my room at vampire speed. As I was packing up a few of my things, I heard footsteps behind me. It was my beloved brother.

"Jane? Where are you going?" He asked.

"Brother. I am taking a short vacation."

"Why? You are coming back right?"

"Of course! I couldn't stay away from this place for long!"

"Yes, well enjoy your vacation." He said quietly.

It hurt me to believe that I could be hurting my brother by leaving, but I needed to go. I grabbed my bag and ran to say goodbye to everyone goodbye. Some were surprised at my departure, while others seemed glad about it. It was around 9P.M. so I was safe to leave without being seen. I exited with my black cloak on, but abandoned it after I left the castle.

I ran for miles, not sure where I was going. I loved the way it felt to run. I felt my adrenaline pumping and tried to decide where to go. Eventually I came along a familiar scent. I believe it was one of the Cullens. I followed the scent until I ran into something. It was hard, but I was used to that, I looked up and realized it was…..


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

I ran for miles, not sure where I was going. I loved the way it felt to run. I felt my adrenaline pumping and tried to decide where to go. Eventually I came along a familiar scent. I believe it was one of the Cullens. I followed the scent until I ran into something. It was hard, but I was used to that, I looked up and realized it was…..

Jane's POV

Edward and Bella. Edward and I realized at the same time who we ran into. Edward got into a crouch and bared his teeth. I hadn't realized that little Renesmee was behind Bella. For the first time in my life I was scared. I knew Edward could read my mind and since I couldn't muster up the courage to speak I sent a mental message.

Edward, please don't kill me. I promise I am not here to harm anyone! I promise! I just..I just took a vacation from the Volturi. Aro kept yelling at the guard and I needed to get out! Please!

Edward's POV

When I ran into Jane, I was automatically protecting my family. I saw her eyes and they were black. I feared for my daughter's life. I suddenly remembered, I could read minds. I looked into her mind and realized she meant no harm. It truly showed. I relaxed and knew that Bella and Renesmee were shocked, so I sent them home. I decided I needed to talk to Jane. When I looked into her eyes I saw a scared little girl. I knew she was older than me by decades, but she looked so scared.

Jane's POV

I was so scared, but when he sent Bella and Renesmee away, I was sure he was going to kill me. He approached me slowly, and I was going to use my power on him, but I was afraid that would make him want to kill me even more. As I was thinking this, he said, "Jane, I won't kill you. I promise. Now, if you do harm my family, you will be in grave danger."

"Why did you send them away?"

"I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Oh. Well, what do you want to know?"

"I heard it all. Don't worry. I will talk to Carlisle about you staying with us. Although, you will have some regulations that will need to be followed."

"I will follow them. I promise."

He walked away and I knew that I should follow. We proceeded towards the main house and soon met Carlisle and Esme. I knew Bella and Renesmee were with Rosalie and Emmett. I wasn't aware that Alice and Jasper had entered. We walked into what I was suspecting as Carlisle's study. Carlisle motioned for me to sit in the chair. He placed himself behind his desk with Esme behind him. Edward, Alice and Jasper were behind me. I had a funny feeling inside me, but it soon disappeared as Carlisle spoke.

"Jane, with what I understand, you have briefly left the Volturi."

"Yes. Aro kept yelling at the guard and I needed to get away. He left me go, since I promised to return. I hadn't planned on running into your family. I do appreciate the offer Edward has said about a temporary living arrangement."

After a long pause he spoke.

"We will allow you to reside with us, but you must either hunt animals, and become a vegetarian fro the time you stay with us, or stay with your normal ways and hunt off of our land. We do not care which you choose as long as you don't cause any trouble in the immediate area. La Push, Forks and Port Angeles are off limits to your hunting. Any other place you may hunt. If you want to hunt back in Volterra, you may."

I was so wrapped up in what Carlisle was saying that I forgot Esme and the others were there. Until Esme spoke.

"You can stay in Edward and Bella's old room. It's on the top floor, you will see it currently empty, but we will have it decorated by tonight. Make yourself at home. What colors would you like? You can choose any color. Alice and I will decorate it."

I hesitated for a moment, then responded. "Red and Black would be lovely. Thank you."

I looked back at Edward as if getting his approval of me staying in his old room. He nodded in approval. I headed towards the top floor and saw a magnificently large room. It had windows all along the south side of the room. I was in awe of this room. I heard footsteps behind me and saw little Renesmee.

"Hello Renesmee."

"Hi. Jane. Why are you here?" She said in a very snobby voice. I was guessing Aunt Rosalie.

"Well, if you must know. I am taking a break from the Volturi. You know that I ran into your Dad, Mom and you in the woods. I am just staying here for a little while."

"You eyes are black. Your hungry go hunt. Alice and Jasper are already out there. I'm sure they would love to show you how to hunt the animals. This is, if you are becoming a vegetarian."

"Well, I think I will try your way of life Renesmee. It seems like a fun experience. Thank you Renesmee."

It was silent for a while and seemed quite awkward. Then the unexpected happened, she ran up to me and hugged me.

"Jane, I know everybody thinks your mean, but I think you could be really nice. I hope you do try to be nice. It would be fun to have a sister every once in a while. The only brother I really have is Nahuel, but I don't get to see him that much, and he is more of a friend than brother."

"I wish I could say I understand, little Renesmee, but I can't. So I will try my best for you okay?"

"Of course Jane."


	3. Chapter 3

Renesmee's POV

When I saw Jane in the woods, I was scared. I thought she was sent by the Volturi to kill us. Then I realized that Alec her brother wasn't there, so I knew something was wrong. Daddy sent me and Mom back hoome, but my overproctective mother took us to Aunt Rosie and Uncle Em's house. Of course, Aunt Rose took me straight to her closet, well actually her personal mall. She did just what Aunt Alice used to do to my mom. I was tortured. T.O.R.T.U.R.E.D. It wasn't fun. I showed Aunt Rose what happened in the woods and a hiss rumbled from her chest. I was the only reason she didn't burst into Grandpa's study and kill Jane. For some reason I didn't want Jane to die. She seemed nice. It's hard to believe but she looked scared when we ran into her in the woods. I really wanted to help her.

When Aunt Rose was done torturing me, I went to Grandpa and Grandma's house. I knew Jane was in Mom and Dad's old room. It really only was Dad's room, but with what Aunt Alice told me, Mom stayed there many nights and returned to Granpa Charlie's house every morning. When I walked in, I knew she heard me. She tured around and spoke.

"Hello Renesmee."

"Hi. Jane. Why are you here?" I said. I tried to sound like Aunt Rose, because I wasn't sure what she was going to do.

"Well, if you must know. I am taking a break from the Volturi. You know that I ran into your Dad, Mom and you in the woods. I am just staying here for a little while."

"You eyes are black. Your hungry go hunt. Alice and Jasper are already out there. I'm sure they would love to show you how to hunt the animals. That is, if you are becoming a vegetarian."

"Well, I think I will try your way of life Renesmee. It seems like a fun experience. Thank you Renesmee."

None of us said anything for a while, but I felt like I had to go hug her, so what the heck. I did.

"Jane, I know everybody thinks your mean, but I think you could be really nice. I hope you do try to be nice. It would be fun to have a sister every once in a while. The only brother I really have is Nahuel, but I don't get to see him that much, and he is more of a friend than brother."

"I wish I could say I understand, little Renesmee, but I can't. So I will try my best for you okay?"

"Of course Jane."

I walked out of the room and headed to find Uncle Emmett.

Jane's POV

I decided to go find Alice and Jasper. They seemed like the more welcoming of the clan. I found them about 3 miles into the forest. I think I shocked Jassper, but Alice knew I was coming. She ran up to me and hugged me. This hugging seemed annoying at first, but I was starting to get used to it. I finally felt like I was in a family. Jasper felt my emotions and smiled. Then Alice spoke up.

"Would you like to hunt with us? We can show you, if you like."

"I would love to. Thank you."

Then we ran deeper into the forest. Alice explained what the family enjoyed. I see that mountain lion seems to be a favorite of the family. Well, Emmett prefers bear. I found a deer all alone and pounced. I drank until it was completly drained. It wasn't as satisfying as human blood, but it was sweeter. I actually enjoyed it a little bit. Alice told me she found a mountain lion and I ran to where she was. She let me finish it off. It was richer and delicious. After the moutain lion was drained we headed back to the main house.

Alice's POV

I was some what happy that Jane came. I could have a new shopping partner! Oooh! Or a new Barbie! This is going to be a fun time with her! Then I saw Edward barging into my room.

"Alice!" He said in a rather angry voice.

"Yes Edward" I said in my sweetest voice.

"She will NOT be your Barbie. She is just visiting Alice."

"Come on. Please! Your wife and daughter won't be willing to so let me have Jane! Please!"

"No. and that's final."

Jane's POV

I was happy to have a home and family. Even though I wasn't even there for a day, I already felt welcomed. Well, by some, not all. I went to "my" room. It wwas amazing! Red walls with magnificent black king sized bed. A flat screen T.V. and a brand new iPad 2. I was so thankful of what they did. I saw a mini fridge and looked into it. It was stocked with mountain lion and some other human blood. I was glad that Carlisle was a docter. Then I saw two doors. I entered one to see a full bathroom with a custom shower, and a full stock of hair supplies. The walls were red too. Hints of black were able to be seen as well. It was better than the castle. In the second door, was a closet, well actually a mall. I was guessing Alice. It had a freaking escalator! Most of the clothes were cute little red and black dresses. I saw my black cloak in a display case as well. I could tell right away that they were expensive brands too. I think I was in love. I automaticaly went to Esme and Alice and thanked them. I was so happy that I hugged them. Me hugging someone. That was suprising. I saw Emmett gasp in horror of my kindness. It felt good to be nice for a change.


End file.
